


The Matchmaker

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: All The Tropes, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anti-Jughead, Bisexual Female Character, But Kevin and Toni help her out of it, Canon Divergance, Cheryl is soooo deep in the closet, Coming Out, Denial, F/F, Gen, Kevin sees the Gay, Multi, Slight Canon Complaint, Slow Burn, Toni is GF material, Toni is the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin Keller is many things gay, sweet, funny, smart, stylish, tragically handsome but one thing Kevin is not is stupid.ORKevin decides to play Matchmaker for ChoniORCheryl is 'straight' then Toni comes along and she just feels all the sapphic vibes.





	1. Cancoon?

**Cheryl's POV:**

If you had told me last year or even last month that my best friend would be a Southside Serpent with stupid dyed pink hair I would've laughed in your face. But life's strange, it always send curveballs out of nowhere (usually my way). It's so insane to think that not to long ago, I thought of Toni as a bratty, annoying troll-like bitch.

I mean, some of that still applies obviously but now Toni Topaz of all people is my anchor, my rock. Sometimes, I wake up and wonder if it's all some sick, twisted dream or if Toni will finally get sick of me.

Then, Toni texts me. Every morning she does, like Toni somehow knows that's when I'm most vulnerble, like she knows I think the worst thoughts in the bleak mornings. It's always just a _good morning Bombshell_  or a _Hey :)_ but it's enough to brighten up my entire day before it's even started.

Because that's what _Best Friends_  are for. Just best friends, totally just a best friend thing. It's like, probably how Betty feels when Veronica or Kevin or Archie (Jesus how many best friends does a girl need?) do something nice for her. Right?

Speaking of Betty Cooper, why the hell did she just text me? Hold on a second.

_Bitch Betty: Hey..._

_Queen Extra: What do you want?_

_Bitch Betty: Maybe I just wanted to text you??_

_Queen Extra: Likely story_

_Queen Extra: Now what the fuck do you want?_

_Bitch Betty: We wanted to invite you on a trip to Cancoon with us._

_I'm the only one with your number._

_Bitch Betty: Ronnie's driver will take us, meet up at Pembrooke._

_Queen Extra: Who's 'we'?_

_Bitch Betty: Me, Kevin, Jughead, Veronica, Archie_

_Queen Extra: Literally only like Kevin_

_Bitch Betty: But I'm your cousin?_

_And you had a sleepover with Ronnie?_

_Rude: Don't care_

_Bitch Betty: Is that a yes or no?_

_Rude: Can Toni come?_

_Bitch Betty: ...Sure?_

_Rude: Maybe_

_Rude: Is there alcohol?_

_Bitch Betty: Think Ronnie's bringing some?_

_Rude: Great. Need to get drunk if I'm staying with you guys_

_Bitch Betty: You're mean :(_

_Extra Rude: Want Mommy to kiss it better?_

_Bitch Betty has screenshot this text conversation_

_Extra Rude: Do I even care what you're doing?_

_Bitch Betty: Showing Ronnie why we shouldn't invite you_

_Extra Rude: Snitch_

_*read*_

 

_Extra Rude: You bitch_

_*read*_

God I hate that bitch. At least I'm going to Cancoon though, away from my demon mother. I really hope Toni can come otherwise this will just be super awkward for me. I mean, imagine just hanging out with a bunch of best friends while you're just stuck on your own in the corner? I should probably pack. Maybe I'll text Toni first though, since she'll be one of the only people I actually want to hang out with on this trip (if she can come).

_Bombshell: Hi babe <3_

_*TT is typing*_

Crap! I didn't come on too strong did I? She totally knows I mean babe in a friendly way right? Just you know, two gal pals being normal and super not into each other at all...

Maybe I should delete that text and try again?

_TT: What's up Bombshell? :)_

_Bombshell: Bitch Betty just invited me to Cancoon with the gang._

_Can you please, please, please come with me?_

_TT: As long as it's okay with everyone._

_Bombshell: Betty said it's fine._

_TT: Then sure. When is it?_

_Bombshell: Idk. Can text Betty if you want?_

_TT: It's fine. About to meet up with Jughead anyway._

_I'll just ask him._

_Bombshell: Cool..._

Great, now Toni's with stupid Jughead. I don't even get why they're friends. I mean, yeah, they're both Serpents or whatever but Jughead is nowhere near good enough for Toni. Like, why does Toni even like him? What is it about that pasty, emo, cringey vampire boy that Toni likes?

Toni told me they made out once. Who would ever make out with Jughead other than Betty?

Whatever, Toni can do what she wants. If she got a girlfriend or boyfriend tommorow or something I totally wouldn't care. Toni can kiss whoever she wants. It's not like I care or whatever, you know. I just want the best... For my _best friend_  that I have _best friend feelings_ for. This totally how all best friends feel for each other.

 

**Kevin's POV:**

"Is she in?" I asked interrupting Betty rambling about Jughead's hair or whatever she was saying. As much as I love Betty, that girl's kind of bland sometimes. "I think so. She said as long as Toni's in." Betty replied casually. "What?!" I yelled loudly, sitting up in my bed.

Omg omg, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!! This ship could be sailing, Choni could finally happen! 

"Cheryl wants to invite Toni?" Betty half-asked in a confused voice. "Are you serious? Do you not see the looks Cheryl gives Toni or the looks Toni gives Cheryl? Do you not ship Choni? Are you blind?" I asked, my voice rising with every question. 

Like damn, I knew Betty was oblivious but not _this_ oblivious...

"I think they're just friends, Kev." Replied Betty slowly, chuckling slightly. "JUST FRIENDS?!" I yelled down the phone. I officially was in Fanboy Mode and Betty was really bursting my bubble. Honestly, all these oblivious straight people always have to ruin my fun and my ships. If yet another mass murderer doesn't kill me first, I might just move away from all these hetero idiots. But then again, I would have to move away from my ships.

I guess I have to stay in Riverdale until Cheryl finally leaps out the closet in a rainbow flag.

"Yeah, you know, like me and Veronica?" Asked Betty, sounding kind of terrified. She can fight a fucking murderer and shit but can't stand up for herself? What is this girl on. With a groan, I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, they'll just be friends when they go on double dates with you and Jughead next month." I replied sarcastically. This girl, this stupid, stupid girl. "Cheryl's straight." Betty said confidently. 

Is this bitch blind? "Oh my word, Betty, you are actually so dumb sometimes." I muttered, face-palming.

"Hey!" Yelled Betty offended. Shit, I don't want Dark Betty on my ass. "Bye Betty!" I yelled cheerfully, before hanging up. Great, now Betty can take her Dark Betty out on someone else. Preferably Veronica for stealing my Glee DVD...

 

**Jughead's POV:**

"Hey Jug... When's Cancoon?" Toni asked casually, making me look up from my burger. Damn it, now I have to put my burger down. "How do you know about that?" I asked confused and slightly suspicious. "Cheryl told me about it. After Betty invited her, she said she wanted me to come along too." Explained Toni.

Narrowing my eyes, I frowned. Of course, I'd noticed Toni and Cheryl's friendship but I hadn't really expected them to be that close. But it seemed like maybe Cheryl thought of Toni as a best friend.

Which is kind of weird because really the only best friend Cheryl had was Jason.

"It starts this Friday, when we break up for summer." I muttered, returning to my burger. Usually I'd say more, but it wasn't really any of my buisness and I could kind of tell Toni wouldn't care about anything I said. Also, after seeing Cheryl's attempted suicide, I had started thinking of Cheryl as less of a She-Devil antichrist and more of an actual human.

Toni nodded to herself, pulling out her phone. "Do you think it would be weird to text this?" Toni asked, showing me her phone.

_Hey bae, Jug said it starts this Friday. Can't wait to see you <3_

I shrugged. "How close are you guys?" I asked trying to keep the curiousity out of my voice. "Well... Cheryl told me that she's-- _a secret_." Replied Toni. Curiously, I raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask anymore questions about it. "I don't know. Sure, I guess." I muttered, taking a bite of my burger. Oh my god, that's delicious. I seriously have no idea how Toni can not order one of these, they're _amazing_.

"I asked the wrong person for this." Scoffed Toni typing away on her phone. "Obviously." I retorted.

Toni looked up briefly to roll her eyes before returning to texting. "Is it a sign that Cheryl called me babe?" She asked after a few seconds. I put down my burger, gaping slightly. Okay, fuck the whole _it's none of my buisness_ thing.

"A sign that she's a sapphic, raging homosexual." I replied, not missing a beat. Yeah, I'm still pretty proud of myself for that one. This time, Toni gave me an unamused side-eye. "But seriously, could it be a friend thing?" Sighed Toni. It seemed to be really tearing her up so I decided to go into Serious Jughead Mode.

I guess I can kind of see what Kevin and Veronica were talking about when they were fangirling over 'Choni'.

"Maybe. But the way she looks at you is more than friendly. I mean, Veronica and Archie look at each other like Cheryl looks at you. That's definitely a more than friends vibe." I replied deadly serious. "Are you sure you're not just over-analysing again?" Joked Toni weakly.

Usually, I'd roll my eyes or retort but I realised she was deflecting so I decided to ignore that jab. "Veronica and Kevin see it too. They were literally fangirling over Cheryl having actual human _happy_ emotions all through History." I replied. The softest smile I'd ever seen made it's way onto Toni's face.


	2. Do You Love Me Too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it too, so long guys! Been working on this for a while but I only just figured out what I wanted for Archie's POV so sorry guys

**Toni's POV:**

Ever since me and Jug talked, all I could think about was the fact that Cheryl _maybe possibly_  had feelings for me. Like, more than friends feelings. As much as I tried to remain calm and collected, I couldn't stop myself from looking over to stare not-so-subtly at the infamous Cheryl Bombshell who had somehow become my best friend.

Could this beautiful, sensational, ridiculously smart girl really want me when she could have so many other probably richer, better suitors? _Suitors? Damn, Cheryl really is rubbing off on me._

Suddenly, Cheryl turned to face me, making my face turn almost the same colour as my hair. Shit, I've been caught.

With a rare, genuine smile, Cheryl waved at me. Smiling, I waved back. Phew, maybe Cheryl didn't notice me staring at her like a creep. Beside Cheryl, Veronica wiggled her eyebrows at me, making it obvious she caught me in the act. The annoyance and nervousness must've shown on my face because Cheryl gave me this cute, concerned frown.

"You okay?" Mouthed Cheryl. Nodding, I gave her a small smile. In reply, Cheryl narrowed her eyes as if to say _this conversation isn't over_ , before turning back to the teacher.

I did the same, with the idea of leaving for Cancoon with Cheryl later today giving me a fuzzy, warm feeling. _God, I'm so whipped._ The only thought that consoled me was knowing Sweet Pea wasn't here to make fun of me for being so whipped. Luckily, Sweet Pea had left early to look for some kind of Ghoolie warehouse in New York so he wouldn't be around to make fun of me for a while.

In my pocket, my phone buzzed. Looking around, I saw the teacher was absorbed in a long rant about some dull dead guy who no one carried about. So quickly, I took out my phone.

_Bombshell: Can't wait to go to Cancoon w/ you Xx_

_TT: Ikr. It'll be so much fun! Maybe you can even warm to Jughead haha_

_Bombshell: Nice try lol. Me and Hobo Boy are mortal enemies_

_TT: Not by the time I'm done with you!_

_Bombshell: Whatever._

_At least I'll be glad of at least one person being there with me ;)_

_TT: You're adorable, Cheryl Blossom *kissy face*_

_Bombshell: Not as adorable as you haha_

_TT: You're too kind, Bombshell :)_

_Bombshell: Try telling these dumb bimbos at Riverdale High that_

_Bombshell: We should stop... Mr. Richards is finally calming down *rolls eyes*_

_TT: Miss you babe <3_

With a huge grin on my face, I felt my heart flutter. Almost every conversation (either in real life or over text) with Cheryl made me feel this way. But still, I was especially swooning over Cheryl calling me _adorable._ It was so simple, yet so... I don't know, it was just a feeling I couldn't explain much like most things involving Cheryl Blossom.

 

**Veronica's POV:**

Smirking to myself, I watched Choni eat lunch together. _Honestly, those two saps are so oblivious,_ I thought to myself. "Can you believe those idiots?" Kevin snorted looking over at them too. "I know right. Toni was staring at Cheryl all through History. I honestly have no idea how Archie and Betty haven't picked up on it." I chuckled shaking my head.

"I mean, this is the guy who didn't realise Betty had a crush on him for _9 years_." Agreed Kevin, eating his sandwich. It was nice to hang out with Kevin after so long and gossip, just the two of us. Thank God for the Blue  & Gold and Football Practice.

Sniggering along, I watched as Cheryl grabbed Toni's hand mid-laugh. "Yeah, but you'd think Little Miss Nancy Drew would've figured it out." I retorted. "Please, that girl's great at playing Murder Mystery but awful at _real life_  mysteries." Replied Kevin. "True that. I guess I just had more hope in my girl." I sighed to myself.

Kevin gave me a weird, knowing look. "What?" I demanded confused. "Oh, _honey_." Kevin said in a sympathetic yet kind of patronising voice. 

"Sorry we're late! You know, _Blue & Gold_ duties." Betty said quickly, before I could question Kevin further. I couldn't help the smile that made my way onto my face. "Of course, Betts. It's all good." I smiled. "What did we miss?" Jughead asked, eagerly munching down his Pop's burger.

 _Gross. Betty deserves so much better_. For a second, I frowned in confusion at my thoughts. No, I was happy for Betty and Jughead. It was all fine, everything was fine. Maybe I was just tired or something. Yeah... That must be it. 

 

**Archie's POV:**

I smiled excitedly as we all sat in Veronica's town car, driven by Andre. It felt nice, for all of us to be here _happy._ Even Cheryl was laughing at something Toni was whispering in her ear. "I can't wait to get to Cancoon. It's so awesome that your parents have a summer house there, Ronnie." I grinned, wrapping an arm around my girlfriend's shoulder.

 _Girlfriend_. Even now I was surprised that Veronica was my girlfriend. That I could kiss her and hug her without feeling self-conscious or anxious.

"I'm honestly surprised your parents let us all come, Ronnie." Chuckled Betty. "Of course. My mother's forever in debt to me, so I thought what better way for her to repay it than for us to have a holiday, without parental supervision." Smiled Veronica, with her eyes sparkling, the way they always did around Betty.

Subconciously, I pulled Veronica closer. I don't know why, but something about Betty and Veronica made my stomach churn. Don't get me wrong, I love both of them but something about the two of them together felt... _Off._

"What did she do this time? Buy the White Wyrm?" Snorted Jughead. I was about to reply, when Veronica turned to him, eyes blazing with anger. Even Kevin and Cheryl stopped their conversation to look over. "My family doesn't buy _trash_." Sneered Veronica, surprising us all. 

Usually, Veronica was pretty calm, especially after only one comment. "I say they tear it down." Smirked Cheryl. "You can't possibly think that! It's the back-bone of the Serpents." Jughead snapped back.

Even Andre glanced in the mirror to watch the commotion. "Well, _hobo_ , that backbone you love so dearly is where my brother _died_. And guess who brought him there? _Your father_!" Cheryl snapped back, tears welling in her eyes. Jughead blinked looking a little surprised by the emotion and maybe even a little guilty.

Meanwhile, Betty looked down at the ground, looking even more guilty.

"I think we've all got a bit hot and bothered here guys." Kevin said nervously. "Yeah. I think we all just need to cool off." Toni agreed, resting her hand on Cheryl's leg. "Andre, make a pit stop." Veronica said glancing at Cheryl.

In reply, Cheryl mouthed _thank you_  at Veronica.

Smiling, I felt my heart flutter. It's moments like this that remind me why I fell in love with Veronica in the first place. It wasn't just about her looks, or the sex, or her quick wit... It was Veronica's _kindness_. Even when she was a badass, Veronica was kind above all else.


End file.
